Misfits go to the cinema
by bcmuser1234
Summary: The title pretty much explains the story. Simon suggests that the gang go to the cinema and that's what they do. First fic so please be nice


Misfits go to the cinema

"D-do you want to go to the cinema?" Simon blurted out, quietly, while on the roof top of the community centre with the others. They were lounging about, some drinking beers, hardly what you would call community service."Are you asking me out on a date, cause I am not you whore" Nathan asked in a mock hurt voice. It seemed like it was Nathans life mission to terrorise Simon in as many ways as possible-or at least that was how Simon viewed it- but secretly deep down inside in a dark corner of his heart Nathan did like Simon, more than he let on.

"N-no I just thought, you know, now that we've gotten rid of Lucy terrorising us we should maybe... celebrate" explained Simon.

"Well if were gonna go to the fuckin' cinema with ya, what we watchin'?" Asked Kelly sounding a bit annoyed at the very suggestion.

When they finally reached the cinema they had decided on watching a classic gory zombie horror film much to Simon's dismay. Yes he was fine with attempting to burn someone's house down and, was getting to grips with killing their first probation worker with the others and then the second on his own, but that still didn't mean that he would like to watch a horror film. But he knew that if he argued with the film choice then they would all probably go and leave him on his own at the cinema, and he had tried so hard to get them all there even if they didn't realise. His current train of thought was then interrupted by the sound of Kelly's voice or more precisely the sound of Kelly's angry voice.

"Can you believe that fucker at the food stand, thinkin' 'bout how much he wants to fuck Alisha, she ain't even touched him and he's already being a fuckin' perv"

"Fucks sake, why did I have to get the shitty power. You sound so hard done by Kelly; at least you can touch people without them wanting to fuck you all the time"

"Yeah but in her case she needs that power"

"Shut up Nathan, no one wants to know what you think, especially not me"

Even though Kelly was mad and you should never mess with a mad Kelly, Simon couldn't help but let a little laugh slip through his slim lips.

"And you can shut the fuck up as well" Kelly said while pointing a long finger at Simon.

"Hey, don't talk to Barry like that" Nathan boomed, coming to Simon's defence.

"Since when did you care about what people said to Simon? You don't even like him, you tease him all the time, and I bet you don't even know his real name do you?" asked Alisha with a shocked expression on her face that matched all the others.

Nathan just stood there. He had no idea of what had come over him. He just couldn't stand the thought of someone making fun of Simon, which was very ironic considering that s what he spent most of his time doing. Now because Nathan wasn't willing to give an answer and was just standing there looking dumb struck all that was left was a deftly silence. As the situation was getting awkward Simon thought it the right time to interject.

"Um I think the films about to start, we should probably get going in to the theatre" announced Simon slowly side stepping around the others in the direction of the theatre door.

"Yeah, come on" Nathan rushed, seeing an opportunity to escape the awkward situation, while trying to catch up with Simon.

Nathan really wasn't enjoying the film. Even though he was the one who suggested it, one zombie film was just the same as another. He was looking forward to some gore and to be frightened but this film obviously wasn't going to do that. They were sat on the back row of the cinema. Simon was next to Nathan at the end of the row, then Alisha, Kelly then Curtis. They must have looked like a very odd bunch. Even though Nathan wasn't finding the film scary Simon most certainly was. They were just getting to a bit in the film where a zombie was about to rip into the throat of a pregnant woman and Simon just couldn't take it anymore; he instinctively flinched and buried his face into Nathan's shoulder. He felt so safe there; it was unbelievable how calm one person could make him feel. Once the menacing music had stopped and Simon dared remove his from the sanctity of Nathan's shoulder he had suddenly realised what he had just done.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I di-"but before he had the time to finish the sentence he was cut off by the feel of Nathan's lips lightly brush against his own. It was hardly what you would call a kiss but it was the tenderest thing Nathan had ever done to him. When Nathan pulled back Simon couldn't help but let a bright blush creep across his face, it was a good job the screen room was dark otherwise his blush would most likely of gotten a lot darker from embarrassment.

"I... I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that..." Nathan tried to explain feeling thoroughly embarrassed.

"Why?" Simon asked, a small smile creeping its way on to his face as he leaned forward and pressed a slightly more firm kiss onto Nathan's lips. When he had finished he hardly had time to see the ecstatic look in Nathan's eyes and the huge grin on his face before his lips were back on his own pulling him into a fiery, passionate kiss. They were a little uncoordinated at first but soon picked up a rhythm and were full on going for it. Simon slowly parted his lips to allow Nathan's tongue to slip in to even further the kiss. While the pair were doing this the look on Alisha's face as she turned around to see was absolutely priceless.

"When the fuck did this happen?" she asked in an angry, hushed voice as not to be heard by the two boys, as she turned around to face the others.

"When the fuck did what happen?" Curtis asked in a slightly more confused voice. All Alisha had to do was point in the direction of the pair making out in the seats next to her for Curtis to understand and the look on his face when he did was like a perfect replica of Alisha's. "My god" was all that both Curtis and Kelly could get out.

After that the film was completely forgotten as the two boys spent the rest of their time snogging each other's faces off while the others watched completely gob smacked.

"Hu-hem" Nathan suddenly heard behind him. When he broke apart from Simon he realised that the film had ended and that everyone had left but those five. Just by the looks on the others faces they obviously wanted to know what the hell was going on, but considering the fact that Nathan wasn't even sure himself he decided to make a rash decision. He got up and grabbed hold of Simon's hand pulling him up with him. "Come on Simon, let's go" and with that Nathan started to run out of the theatre Simon in tow with a trail of laughter behind them.

"Did he just call him Simon" was the last thing they heard as they escaped to somewhere more private.


End file.
